1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to folding electronic apparatus and programs for receiving a digital television broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, in the digital television broadcasts BS (Broadcasting Satellite) digital broadcasts and CS (Communication Satellite) digital broadcasts have widely diffused. In Japan, ground-wave digital broadcasts have started since December 2003 and are in a state of transition from the analog ones to the digital ones. The ground-wave digital broadcasts employ an OFDM (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing) method as a modulation system in which a plurality of radio waves, more specifically videos, voices and data broadcasts, are transmitted in a multiplexed manner.
Household stationary television receivers have been put to practical use for reception of the ground-wave digital broadcasts. In addition, mobile receivers such as cellular telephones and PDAs capable of receiving digital television broadcasts directed at them have been developed.
One method of displaying a received digital broadcast on the digital broadcast receiver is disclosed in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application 2002-135732. In this publication, a data broadcast picture division and display system is disclosed that divides information (or data of a data broadcast) transmitted by the digital broadcast into a plurality of items of information and displays them on a plurality of pictures (or windows), respectively.
Most of the cellular telephones as the portable electronic devices are of a so-called fold type that comprises a body and a cover hinged to the body such that in use the cover is opened/closed. The cellular telephone of this type comprises a main display provided on an inner surface of the cover and viewable when the cover is open and a sub display provided on an outer surface of the cover and viewable whether the cover is open or closed and used as auxiliary display means.
When the digital television broadcast receiving function is implemented in an electronic apparatus such as the mobile telephone, it is desirable to improve the convenience of viewing the digital television broadcast by well utilizing the features of the apparatus that the cover is open in use and that the two displays are provided. Especially, since the digital television broadcast radio waves comprise a multiplexed data broadcast, it is desirable to improve the convenience of displaying the data broadcast on the sub display.